


Promise

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader





	Promise

“Well that went horribly wrong” you hear August Walker’s exasperated voice from the darkness “Fuck… I think they’ve blocked the exit”, you’re not sure whether to laugh or cry. A simple job, an undercover trade with an arms dealer which was supposed to be in and out with no trouble has just turned in to what was clearly an ambush which neither you or Walker has been prepared for. And now, well now you were trapped in a dingy warehouse basement with no comms and no way out.

“Walker, how the hell did they know? And how exactly are we supposed to get out of here before they decide to come back and actually kill us?” you ask, your voice shaking – you’d never been in a situation like this, in the few months you’d been in the field there was always a team, always back up, communications and an easy get out if things went south. You knew you had signed up for exactly this when you joined the field team but you’d be lying if you said you were fully prepared for it and now you were letting your nerves get the better of you. “The comms are down. Jesus, the comms are down, we’re blocked in and-” your voice rising in pitch until he cuts you off.

“Just calm down. I need to think” He interjects, frustration in his voice. You fiddle nervously with your earpiece, willing it to start working again as he paces somewhere in front of you. “Fuck” he profanes again “You know, this is your fault. If you had just stayed in the van like I asked we would have access to the comms”. The accusation comes out of nowhere — you’re not sure he even realises what he said—and you’re hurt by his words, glad he can’t properly see your face and the upset in your expression.

You hear him moving as he continues, unaware or uncaring of his harshness, “I doubt they’re coming back, if they know who we work for they probably think we have heavily armed back up on the way.” Strain in his voice tells you he’s trying and failing to shift the weight of the heavy locked doors of the basement you’d been backed in to.

You say nothing but move towards his voice and he silently accepts your help with the door but it must be barricaded with something heavy because even both of you together can barely shift it. You wince in pain, gasping as you lean on the door to push it and pain shoots through your side. “What’s wrong, are you hurt?” he queries reaching for you – he sounds concerned but you don’t believe he is. You move away from his touch, fully able to take care of yourself, and you can just about make out the confusion on his face.

“I’ll be fine, just a minor knife wound. You really don’t need to pretend to care” you shoot back. You know it’s petty but he hurt you; you’re a good partner, too good to be left behind on an op – you’d been training with him for quite some time to perfect these skills, and worst of all you had enjoyed working with Walker, thought you two made a great team, but clearly he would rather work alone and potentially get himself killed. You sit down with your back against the door and sigh, he follows suit sitting next to you, silent and keeping a little distance. You touch your wounded side and feel the fabric of your shirt is soaked through with what is almost certainly blood. In fact, now the adrenaline is wearing off you feel more than a sting of pain. There’s complete silence between the two of you for a several minutes as you hold your side, trying to ignore the waves of sickness that come with the pain.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” he breaks the silence apparently realising what he said and how unfair it was, he’s quiet but there is genuine sentiment there that you’ve never heard from him before and he struggles with what he wants to say to you next. “Of course I care. I thought you knew that” He reaches for you again, by now you’re feeling too light-headed to try to move away, and the light touch of his hand on your shoulder makes you feel warm despite your resentment towards him. “I care too much…that’s why I wanted you to stay behind.” He admits, regretful, “I had a feeling about this job and I didn’t want to see you hurt” you can barely make out his voice now, you slouch as dizziness hits you and he pulls you in to lean on him, one arm automatically wrapping around you. With your head against his chest, the sound of his heart beating is so soothing you barely pay attention as he examines you so you don’t notice the panic in his voice masquerading as lightness when he asks “Now why did you have to get yourself stabbed?”

“Didn’t want to show you up. I remembered how much you hate that” you respond, voice slurring as drowsiness takes over. A small laugh escaping his lips as he remembers the one time you beat him in combat training and what a sore loser he was then. “You’re a good guy, August. Don’t be a jerk next time, ok?” you murmur, smiling weakly. Unexpectedly, he kisses your forehead, stroking your hair and you feel that warmth again, just for a moment. The last thing you hear before blacking out is his response: “Never again, I promise”.

When you come to you’re lying in a hospital bed with your wound stitched and bandaged up, feeling horrible and completely exhausted. When you hear a light snoring to your left you’re surprised to see that August is sleeping soundly in a chair at your bedside one arm outstretched as if he had been holding your hand before he fell asleep. You watch him for a moment, he’s never looked so peaceful to you before. You smile, remembering his words to you before you passed out and you feel a little flutter in your heart as you take his hand in yours and drift back to sleep yourself.


End file.
